Giants and Giant Pizza
by FanfictionReader2015AD
Summary: Teens going Roadtrip to Strange Hotel. Giants having Human Size Pizza Slices.
1. Characters and Info

Writer: rightwriting

Fandom: Gossip Girls (TVShow), Pretty Little Liars (TVShow), Flash (TVShow), SuperGirl (TVShow)

Genre: Horror (Major Warning Giants eating Humans as Pizza Topping)

Rating: M

Chapters: 3 (Prologue and 2 Chapters)

Ending: 1

**Characters (Pretty Little Liars TVShow)**

Allison DiLaurentis (Age: 14 year Old)

Spencer Hastings (Age: 14 year Old)

Aria Montgomery (Age: 14 year Old)

Hanna Rivers (Age: 14 year Old)

Emily Fields (Age: 14 year Old)

Mona Vanderwaal (Age: 14 year Old)

**Characters (Gossip Girls TVShow)**

Serena Woodsen (Age: 14 year Old)

Blair Waldorf (Age: 14 year Old)

Jennifer Humphrey (Age: 14 year Old)

Ivy Dickens (Age: 14 year Old)

**Characters (Flash TVShow)**

Caitlin Snow (Age: 14 year Old)

**Characters (Supergirl TVShow)**

Lena Luthor (Age: 14 year Old)

**12 Feet Tall Originals Giants Characters**

Lena

Claire

Brie

Jill


	2. Prologue: The Journey

Three fairly compact cars, a green Ford Focus, red Prius, and blue Dodge Dart, form a colorful caravan that has been speeding south down a four lane highway since six am on this Saturday in the middle of March. Piled inside each car are several high school students co-eds, laughing and singing along with the music coming from the car sound systems as well as their phones. They are having a great time as they travel and clearly look ready for a week of fun away from school. The riders in each car are frequently making phone calls to their friends in one of the other two cars to keep their plans aligned.

The whole gang was headed to sunny and warm Fort Meyer for a week of fun in the sun over spring break. The 14 Year Olds group consisted of Allison DiLaurentis, Spencer Hastings, Aria Montgomery, Hanna Rivers, Emily Fields, Mona Vanderwaal, Serena Woodsen, Blair Waldorf, Jennifer Humphrey, Caitlin Snow, Ivy Dickens and Lena Luthor. Highschool friends left their home in New Jersey and piled into three small cars before heading onto the highway for the eighteen hour trip to their luxury accommodations, the "Free Hotel" that was neither free nor a hotel, really. From the hotel's web site it looked more like a bunch of small pastel cottages squeezed together just a couple of blocks from the beach. And while not free, it was just right for the limited budget of HighSchool students. This spring break vacation promised to be the best ever. Now freshmen, everyone in the group was underage and they all planned to take full advantage of being able to freely go in and out of bars without fear of getting caught.

The brunets of the bunch, Allison, Mona, Spencer, Caitlin and Ivy, were all, coincidentally, business majors at the HighSchool who had been struggling with the finance course required for their College. There were two natural redheads among the friends, and both Lena and Emily lived up to the ginger reputation with their hot tempers. They would be able to use their personalities to their advantage and for the good of society as they pursued careers in criminal justice. Aria and Hanna both had long and shiny jet-black hair, though it was debatable whether the dark shade or the straightened locks sported by either one of them was natural. Aria had the beautiful dark skin of someone with sub-Saharan ancestry while Hanna's parents were Puerto Rican. As you might guess from her name, Aria could sing like a bird and was already starting to go to auditions for musical theater productions. Hanna was a very serious science major with her eye on medical school.

The same could be said for two of the blondes, Blair and Serena. Both had long yellow tresses spilling down their back right now, but they frequently went all chameleon. Blair was still an undecided major, switching from engineering to math to Spanish and now kinesiology, at least for the moment. She was a fervent runner with a few marathons behind her and many more to come. Serena was majoring in communications with plans for an adventurous life as a tour guide. Just what she would tour, she didn't know yet, not having traveled much yet in her short life. She hoped this trip would be the first of many excursions taken as an adult without her family leading the way. With her chin-length bob of almost-white locks, Jennifer was a natural blonde with very fair skin like the rest of her family. She had the booming voice needed for the times she would direct the marching band as a music teacher. Jennifer had never met a musical instrument she couldn't master. But don't ask her to sing! And please don't stand up and walk out on her when she sings out of tune.

The girls were trying to minimize how many stops they made on the way down to Florida because it was such a long haul, but that was difficult to stick to with a group of people buzzed with caffeine who had not synchronized their bladders. The eighteen hours passes pretty quickly with so many different personalities there to amuse each other. Several short pit stops are taken at rest areas for using the bathroom, each time all 12 girls climbing out of the cars to stretch their legs and answer nature's call. Caitlin has a touch of obsessive compulsive disorder and the others are always teasing her about her ubiquitous disinfectant wipes and refusal to sit on public toilet seats, preferring to squat to do her business.

Hunger pangs led to the longest stop they made, a lunch at a Cracker Barrel somewhere in Virginia. The food there felt like a home-cooked feast to these people who have been eating dormitory food for so long and they relished every bite of catfish, fried chicken and apple pie as well as every sip taken of peach puree flavored iced tea. They even took a few minutes to check out the gift shop and enjoyed a few moments more than they should have in the inviting-looking rockers on the spacious wooden porch of the restaurant. Each of them swore she would not eat another bite the entire week after buttons popped and belts had to be loosened after that feast. Bathing suits were not very forgiving articles of apparel, after all, and they would soon be on the beaches and by the pools.

The miles flew by in a blur as the caravan moves further south through North and South Carolina before reaching Georgia around 7 pm. The group got more excited every hour as the scenery gets a little greener and the air a little warmer. The noisy group had quieted down a bit as time went by and they had talked each other's ears off.

"Just think, we'll wake up in Florida tomorrow," Blair exclaimed. "Palm trees and waves and white sand beaches…"

"And super lit cabana boys serving strawberry daiquiris and mai tais," chimed in Emily. She had been without a boyfriend since breaking up with her steady Sam last spring and could not feast her eyes on some male flesh in swim trunks.

"You are one boy-crazy dude," Aria said to Emily. "You could use an ice bath. Stat!"

"Look who's talking," Aria replied. "I saw your spreadsheet. You have mapped out where every fraternity in our college is staying for spring break."

"One cannot plan too much," laughed Emily. "I do not want to waste any time surrounded by families and elderly couples shuffling around. I have planned out what happening spots look the most promising and if you are nice to me, I just might share that important information."

With that, Emily and Aria began to really believe they were finally on vacation, away from all the stress of writing papers and taking exams for one glorious week. Another couple of hours and they would be in the Sunshine State, forced to put their shades on to cut down on the glare from that big yellow ball in the sky.


	3. Chapter 1: The Free Hotel

The Free Hotel in Fort Meyer is made up of ten pastel-colored art deco style cottages that line a quiet street not too far from the beach. The girls are staying together in the pink cottage that sits between green and lilac cottages. Along with the cottages there is a main building where hotel management has offices. Also located in that large robin egg blue building are the pool and fitness center.

There was not a single grumpy soul in the bunch as the girls checked into their hotel and claimed their places among the bunk beds in their pink cottage. That was remarkable after an eighteen hour journey packed into small vehicles, bodies and luggage straining the limits of space available. It was dark out by the time they arrived at the Free Hotel, so they would have to wait a while longer to feel the sun on their shoulders. Even so, they were still laughing and in great spirits as they unpacked and got ready to head out for a night of fun.

The first couple of days, the pace of activity was frantic as the girls made their way from pool to club to beach and then over to another club. There was barely a moment where they weren't either on the move or planning what to do next. Ivy and Lena went parasailing, all the brunets dared to try a zip line experience, as did Emily. Aria and Serena toured some art galleries before gorging on seafood and smoothies at a café on the boardwalk. Mona and Spencer went on a day-long tour to the everglades, coming back with tales of python and alligator spottings. They were having so much fun that everyone was still getting along. It probably helped that no one was forced to tag along on any activity that did not sound appealing.

After those first two fantastic first days of sun, sand, and surf, not to mention night life carried out very late at night followed by crawling into bed long after the sun had risen again, the young women settled into their pink cottage for a good night's sleep. They were worn out from all the activity and fell asleep quickly and slept very soundly. A snore could be heard here and there as the night passed, something none of them would ever admit to hearing so as not to embarrass each other. . None of them awoke at first when some very tall figures appeared at the door of the cottage. Well over twelve feet tall, the figures could be considered giant counterparts to the twelve friends; each had a very uncanny resemblance to one of the girls, like an evil twin, only a much, much larger twin. They were even dressed like the girls.

The giant who looked like Ivy pulled a little container of chloroform out of her pocket – little to her, more like barrel-size to you and me. Then she reached into that magic pocket and pulled out twelve red and white bandanas. After quietly raising a couple of the windows on the pink cottage, one-by-one she dipped each bandana into the chloroform and reached her huge arm through a window to anesthetize the girls with a dripping cloth on each sleeping face. It did not take long to put each of them into a peaceful state of unconsciousness that would make them very easy to handle and prevent finger bites. The giants hated those nasty, bacteria-spreading human bites on their fingers! Those sharp little human teeth could really do some damage to giant flesh and it was hard to find the giant-sized bandages they needed for those bites. Giant Ivy was so good at this that she was able to work quickly and not wake a single one before they were all passed out.

"All right now, we can each carry one of these tasty little morsels. We might as well each grab our doppelganger. Come on little, Ivy, it is your turn!" Giant Ivy picked Ivy up by the scruff of her neck and held her gingerly as she backed away from the cottage to give the other giants room. Soon each giant held a human.

"Aren't they adorable," screeched Giant Mona as she clutched her own human. "They're like little dolls. I want to dress her up in little clothes and put her on a little bike."

The other Giants laughed and agreed with Giant Ivy. These little humans would be a lot of fun to play with in their little dollhouse cottage. If only there wasn't another plan for them!


	4. Final Chapter: Giant's Small Pizza

The girls find themselves in a large warehouse with very high ceilings. It is mostly empty but warm because steam is escaping from the edges of what look to them like oven doors. Overbearing heat can be felt more than twenty feet away from the giant pizza cooker that stood thirty feet high and could be used to make pizzas that were five feet in diameter. The garlic infused smell of pizza that fills the room would be very pleasant, Was paired with the Delicious smell of heated human flesh. The giants all appear to be tending whatever is cooking in the oven as they keep an eye on the girls.

Giant Lena called out to the group of girls who had been deposited in the empty warehouse that had been outfitted with the oven, "One colossal wooden oven coming right up"

Humans (yelling to each other and looking very puzzled)

Blair said "Hey, where are we?"

Ivy answered, "We seem to be in a food preparation area of some kind. Oh no, come on friends. This looks scary. We have to get out of here. Get up, get up, Allison! Get up Hanna!"

Allison and Hanna were sitting on the floor, looking very dazed. The other were all on their feet but also looked pretty dazed. Having giant fingers carry you by the scruff of your neck kind of seemed to have that effect on people.

Allison remarked, "We can't let 'em close that door on us."

Spencer said "Ah! Serena, am I dreaming?"

Serena said "No, you are not. Or if you are, we all seem to be in the same bad dream together. Is this stuff cooking what I think it is?"

Jennifer seconded Serena's answer to Spencer's query. "No, you're not dreaming, Spencer." And to Serena she answered, "It is definitely cheese."

Giant Brie laughed and then said to the frightened little humans "Ha, ha, ha, and very good cheese too!"

Giant Jill exclaimed to the humans, "You see, I am a master chef and only use the finest meat and other ingredients…"

Giant Lena added to Jill's's comment, "…in my human pizza."

All the giants laughed at the humans all at once, the booming sound echoing off the walls of the warehouse at a level that made Spencer and Serena cover their ears, "Ha, ha, ha, ha."

Aria said to the giants "You'll never get away with this. Cannibalism is not only illegal, it is also disgusting."

Giant Lena ignored Aria and said continued to help get the pizza finished and round up the girls. She said to the humans "Do not try to run away. We still need more ingredients and we cannot have you getting lost."

With that, Allison and Hanna sprung up from the floor and joined the others as they ran toward the exit. Finding the exit door locked, they headed towards the nearest window to the outside. Their cries and screams now echoes off the expansive walls of the warehouse.

Humans (begging to be let out and knocking on the warehouse window)

Giant Jill said to the wee little humans "Don't cry, it's only onions!" It is a superb pizza topping, which, along with the finest tender green peppers, the most delectable wild mushrooms, and juicy imported pepperoni slices will combine to create the most tantalizing pizza flavor ever. It will be a very tasty pizza. It will be a pizza the likes of which you have never tasted before and will probably never have the opportunity to ever taste again. We will bring you closer so you can see it for yourselves. You are too far away to appreciate the tangy aroma."

The giants started to grab the girls and carry them toward the oven where they had placed a bowl to contain them in. It was a giant-sized bowl, large enough to hold all the human girls. Allison was glad all the humans they had collected were female. There was nothing as putrid as male musk to destroy the flavor. A few males in the mix and the pizza would taste like gym shoes and taco meat. The thought made her shudder. These were not only female morsels, but they were young and tender female morsels, girls in the prime of their lives. They all had flesh that would be soft and easy to chew. Brie spoke up in her booming voice, "And the secret to a great pizza, is adding more cheese, ha, ha, ha. Lots of varieties of cheese should be added, including mozzarella, cheddar, Gouda, Edam, all the best kinds of real cheese. The cheese should be shredded into very thing and long slices that will heat up so nicely and add a delightful stretchy bit of luxurious texture to each bite. But I will have none of that plastic American cheese that comes with each slice individually wrapped. That, my young friends, is a disgrace to the world of cheese! It is an embarrassment to anyone with discerning taste. I am horrified at even the thought of unwrapping that vile plastic itself wrapped in plastic. That is not cheese by any stretch of the imagination. Even the most vulgar imagination could not think so!"

Jill the Giant chuckled at Allison's tirade. Allison was very particular about her cheese. Giant Jill understood where she was coming from with that vile American cheese. It was plastic yuck all wrapped up an nowhere to go, that was for sure. It would never be permitted on the pizza of these giants. Never! Jill said to the humans "Now is the time to start to heat things up since we are all getting hungry by now, I am sure. I will bake the pizza in my colossal cooker at precisely 450 degrees Fahrenheit on a stone for ten minutes."

Lena the Giant looked at the minute human specks she could make out way down on the floor. She almost felt sorry for them, but they looked so delicious she could almost taste them So she said to them in a soothing voice instead, "You're going have a delicious meal, a beautiful, cheesy deep-dish and very human pizza, that's for sure. And plenty to eat with this 5 foot pizza. The same size as petite little Caitlin."

The girls clung to each other in fear, a tiny little bit of quivering flesh on the floor beneath where the giants stood at the oven. They could not believe what they were seeing but were too frightened to make a break for it. Could they outrun those very large giants, they were asking themselves. Would it be worth it to even try? Alas, they hesitated too long. Now it was too late.

The giants took turns placing the morsels of human flesh in strategic spots around the huge pizza pie, pushing them far into the cheesy layers atop the marinara sauce so they had no chance at all of escaping. The giants delighted to see each little face peering out of the cheese. They could not imagine any better topping on a pizza and started to salivate as they imagined taking that first little bite.

Giant Brie cleared her throat and made an announcement announce when the pizza was done, "In this very large and very deep and hot oven, human flesh has been baked into a delicious pizza pie!"

She opened the door of the oven and the entire warehouse was flooded with the unmistakable odor of cooked human flesh mingled with tomato sauce and garlic. The remaining girls plugged their noses and then gagged when the odor hit them. Giant Aria said with a big smile, "Ah, finally pizza. It is now supper time, Mmm, you humans smell so good!"

"Which one should we eat first?" Giant Lena wondered. It will be hard to choose.

"I choose the one called Caitlin," Giant Jill exclaimed. "She looks simply delicious."

Caitlin said to the giants, "Ooh, don't eat me. I'm not completely cooked."

Giant Jill said to the human faces, "I just hate it so much when my food doesn't agree with me."

The giants were ravenous and very glad that dinner was finally ready. They had found it was best to cook the pizza just long enough so the humans were browned a bit and somewhat crispy but not completely dead. Dead human flesh was not very tasty. Giant Brie said to the other giants, "Listen up guys. In case you have not tried out special pizza yet, the humans will still be alive as they go into our stomachs. That makes the flavor really come alive even though it does take a little getting used to at first. I have some Tums here if you want to settle your stomachs a bit before trying this. I have found that can help the acid balance."

They eagerly held their hands out for the Tums. After all, acid reflux was nothing to joke about. One of the giants then said to the humans, "And now before long we'll eat you all."

Giant Lena said to the other captured humans, "Dinner is now served."

The Giants are each their own bed inside their shared home, feeling very sleepy with full bellies. Nothing they had ever tried was as tasty as these primo pizzas. One of the giants remarked, "Damn that was good!"


	5. Ending: To Serve Man

The aroma streaming out of the colossal oven may have been repugnant to humans but to vultures, flies ready to lay maggot-forming eggs, and five hungry giants the odor of human flesh was very appetizing. The giants crowded around the oven door, eager to try the pizza.

Jill grabbed a spatula and potholder, crying out,

"I got first dibs on the piece with tasty little Spencer on it!" As soon as the timer went off, Jill opened the oven door and used the potholder to grab a hold of the pizza pan. The pizza aroma saturated the room as she pulled the pan out of the oven and placed it on the table nearby. From a distance it looked like a typical pizza pie with round chunks of browned sausage surrounded by cheesy strings and red tomato sauce. Only if you looked close would you see the sausage was really little cooked Humans faces.

"Go ahead," said Claire. "I have my eye on the piece with Caitlin, Emily, and part of Jennifer. That slice is huge and just bubbling with cheese."

Jill got some paper plates from the rack below the oven and used the spatula to get the slice of pizza for Claire. Claire closed her eyes and took a deep inhalation of the scent with her nose and she accepted the plate from Jill.

"Mmmmmm, this smells heavenly," gushed Claire. "I can't believe we haven't tried this recipe before. Do you think Julia Child ever made this with French people?"

Claire and Jill wiped pizza sauce from their chins with napkins before helping the others get their pizza. The giants sat down together at the wooden table with tree trunks for legs next to the oven and celebrated their successful hunt for meat and feast that followed. They had guessed that Florida at spring break time would make the perfect setting for finding young, tender flesh and they had been correct! Jill had worried that much of the meat in Florida would be old and tough. They had been very smart to avoid the trailer parks and head straight to the beach resorts when seeking their human prey.

Jill then got herself the slice with Spencer, Mona, and Ivy cooked into the pizza. She and Jill bit into their slices at the same time, cheesy goodness stretching between the pizza and their mouths as they bit in. Their expressions of ecstasy made Lena and Brie rush up to grab their slices as well. Lena chose to eat the slice arrayed with the remains of Alison, Aria and Blair while Brie got to try the likes of Hanna, Serena, and a little bit of Jennifer. When the giants finished their first slices, their ravenous hunger led to a playful fight over the final slices that showcased the remains of Lena and Thea. As the giants pulled at the pizza, they ended up nicely ripping each of the two remains slices into comparable-sized pieces and then two of the giants got to share Lena and the other two did the same with Thea. All the while they were eating, they made happy chewing and slurping noises and did not leave a single morsel of pizza for the mice that were sure to crawl out of the walls later looking for crumbs. Three large vultures perched on the window sill and salivated at the site of all the human flesh, flying away reluctantly to hope for some really putrid road kill when they realized the giants left nothing for them.

The giants sat down in their enormous easy chairs to loosen their belts and allow their systems to digest all that delicious food after the pizza was all gone and the spatula and pan were soaking in the sink. A couple of them gave out large burps and all sat with their eyes closed, reliving every moment of those delicious bites of their tasty very dinner. Peristaltic action moved the small particles of human remains in waves down through the esophagus to the stomach and then on through to the duodenum of the small intestine. Little chunks of girl-flesh flowed along the bile-filled stream of digestive juices as the giants sat with their hands folded on their very happy stomachs. Jill got a little heartburn when some of the juice flowed up with a large burp but to her that delicious meal was worth a little esophageal reflux pain.

That happy meal was followed by a very happy evening during which the giants started to plan their breakfast. A consensus was finally reached after Lena volunteered to make a Western omelet. This omelet would require their collecting the biggest alligator eggs they could find in the nearby fringes of swampland and then fileting the flesh they would retrieve from more of those lovely pastel dollhouse cottages on the beach into thin strips to make a human-flesh bacon. They decided for this kind of flesh, the plumper the better, so all made an agreement to avoid collecting the skinny coeds in bikinis. When Claire volunteered to uproot a few orange trees from the nearest orchard to get enough fruit for juice, Lena suddenly had an idea.

"I have never sipped anything tastier than blood orange juice. Do you think we could make that without too much trouble? Lena took out her cell phone and googled recipes for drinks. "I can't find an exact recipe but I think we could just squeeze the girls over the juice for a bit, don't you?"

The others all nodded their heads in agreement and leaned back in their easy chairs, settling into to watch yet another We TV rerun of The Land of the Giants on the very, very big screen television. They chuckled at how little the humans who wrote the scripts for that program understood the real world of the giants, a place where humans had a very gastronomical importance to the giants and very little control over their destinies. The humans had no idea how little they were in the scheme of things in the very large universe.


End file.
